Marissa's Dream
by Fabulous 32
Summary: I enjoyed writing JR's Dream so much here goes another restless night, this time for Marissa.


**Marissa's Dream**

**All the characters belong to All My Children. **

**I enjoyed writing JRs dream so much here goes another restless night, this time for Marissa.**

Lying alone in her bed Marissa felt her head spinning. Bianca's words were staying with her.

"_I'm attracted to you…"_

Okay that had been a surprise hadn't it. She wasn't aware ever of Bianca feeling like that – okay maybe a little – but she thought it was just a curious notion on her part. Marissa had never had a gay friend before; of course her mind went there briefly. Wouldn't anyone? It was Bianca after all. That didn't mean she swung that way, she had JR. A JR that finally got her; that listened and cared about her. That music box had been the most thoughtful, beautiful gift anyone had ever given her. How could she be having doubts after a romantic gesture like that?

Marissa shook her head and snuggled into the pillows hoping sleep would quiet the thoughts in her head.

…

_Marissa was trapped in the dark_ _unable to move. The only light came from slits in the slats of a distant door. It was a familiar nightmare that had reoccurred almost every night after her ordeal imprisoned in the Reverend Ricky's hotel closet. She thought she had long ago come to terms with those fears but the old terror took hold as never before. Marissa was bound in tight ropes, her fingers scrabbling to unfasten impossible knots. Lying at her feet was an unconscious Bianca, a trickle of blood on her forehead and her clothes ripped. Her friend's treatment at the hands of both Ricky and Michael Cambias blurring together in her mind. All Marissa knew was she had to get them both out of there._

_Singing quietly under her breath her father's song Marissa struggled with the ropes that bound her. Feeling the knots slip from her fingertips as the ropes cut deeper into her flesh._

"_You can do it." whispered Bianca._

_Marissa was delighted to see her friend awake, and even more delighted by the encouraging smile that lit up Bianca's battered face. She was really the most amazing person Marissa had ever known._

_Marissa valiantly attacked the ropes with a new vigour. Suddenly a knot loosened beneath her finger and thumb and almost at once the ropes fell away._

"_Now for the door." said Bianca struggling to her feet. Marissa rushed forward to support her. Bianca was already looking a little better but Marissa grasped her waist to steady her._

"_Brute force?" asked Marissa, a smile on her face as even in her dream Marissa remembered the pure satisfaction of breaking down that door._

"_Brute force." agreed Bianca, "After three."_

_The steadied themselves and began the count down._

"_One… Two… Three…"_

_On three, both women, perfectly synchronised, kicked the door. It didn't budge and both women fell on their backs in a heap._

"_But that wasn't supposed to happen!" exclaimed Marissa, her familiar dream now taking an unexpected turn. She threw herself at the door again. It wouldn't give even an inch._

"_But we have to get out!" she gasped, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "We just have to."_

_Marissa fell gratefully into Bianca's arms as her friend pulled her into a hug. _

"_Do you trust me?" Bianca asked, "Because I might have a way out of here."_

_Marissa looked up at her friend's worried face. She was surprised Bianca could ever doubt the trust they shared._

"_I trust you." Marissa insisted._

_Bianca smiled and gently leaned in and softly kissed Marissa in the lips. Marissa's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't expected that, had she? _

"_Okay?" Bianca asked._

_Marissa could only nod dumbly, how was this going to get them through the locked door._

_Bianca moved to kiss her again, just as warm and gentle as before only Marissa found herself kissing her back. In fact Marissa was finding the gentle kisses were not enough and she pulled Bianca closer to deepen the kiss. _

_After a moment they paused for breath._

_Marissa could see the look of pure desire in Bianca's eyes._

"_Should we stop?" Bianca asked quietly._

_Marissa shook her head, the hunger was just as strong in her, and she found she wanted Bianca with a new passion._

_She kissed Bianca hard and pushed her back to the floor, only the floor was surprisingly soft. Bianca returned the kiss with equal zeal, helping as Marissa pulled her out of her ripped shirt._

"_I want you so bad." Marissa whispered between kisses._

_Bianca laughed and pulled away, suddenly confusing Marissa._

_That was when Marissa noticed they were no longer trapped but were instead lying on a bed in the yacht club._

_Bianca was still smiling._

"_I told you I could get you out of the closet…" _

…

Marissa sat up in her bed, her heart thumping in her chest. She was disorientated but the blood thrumming in her veins was as much the result of desire as shook. Marissa felt her cheeks redden in the privacy of her darkened bedroom. She had just had an erotic dream about her best friend. Maybe things were not a straight forward as she first believed; maybe she wasn't a straight as she believed.

Marissa sighed into the darkness. It didn't matter did it if she was ever so slightly attracted to her best friend, she wasn't going to act on her feelings. She was with JR. She had a family with AJ. She had a man who got her, really knew her. As Bianca herself had said that music box had been a gift from someone who really cared about her.


End file.
